Brendam Docks
Brendam, Island of Sodor |year_opened = 1900 |managed_by = * North Western Railway * Wellsworth and Suddery Railway * Sodor Shipping Company |lines = Brendam Branch Line }} Brendam Docks is one of the Island of Sodor's most famous ports. It is located on the coast of Brendam, at the end of Edward's Branch Line. History ''The Railway Series'' In the early 1900s, the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway extended to Brendam, and built jetties here intending to use it as a port, but after a few years they abandoned the project and transferred to Tidmouth in 1912. The fishermen were glad of the jetties and the railway, but carried on as before. In 1948, a new harbour, capable of accommodating ocean-going vessels, was built some one and a half miles south of the old one, and a private railway laid down to link the Workings with the harbour and the North Western Railway. ''Thomas & Friends'' In the television series, Brendam Docks has been portrayed as the biggest and busiest dockyard on the Island of Sodor since the fifth series. Cranky is stationed here and he always loads and unloads cargo to and from the dock. Salty, who loves to work at the Docks and tell tales of the sea, was bought by Sir Topham Hatt to work here shunting trucks. Some years later, Porter arrived to assist Salty with the heavy workloads. The station of Upper Brendam serves the town itself. A coastal branch line runs from the port and is mainly used for fish traffic. It also appears that the Express stops here on its way to Vicarstown, to collect passengers from the many ocean liners that come in here. In the fifth and sixth series, there was a large goods shed nearby Cranky, but after he accidentally knocked it over, it has not been rebuilt or seen since. The mail barge also docks here. The Docks here are large and extensive, with many warehouses, cranes, rail yards and canals. The docks experienced a particularly hectic period when Salty fell off the dock and Porter was taken out of action due to flour clogging his funnel. Initially, Den was sent to help, however the job was later re-assigned to Percy after the doors at the Vicarstown Dieselworks malfunctioned, trapping the engines there inside. Following an accident with some crates, the rest of the Steam Team went to clear up the mess and free Percy, who had been trapped. Rolling Stock Locomotives Television Series only File:MainPorterCGI.png|Porter File:MainSaltyCGI.png|Salty Cranes Television Series only File:MainCrankyCGI2.png|Cranky File:MainBigMickeyCGI.png|Big Mickey File:MainCarlyCGI.png|Carly Staff Television Series only File:TheDockManager.png|The Second Dock Manager File:MainFirstBrendamManagerCGI.png|The First Dock Manager Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Main Line Engines' - The Diseasel and Wrong Road * 'Thomas and the Twins' - Scrambled Eggs and What a Picture! |-|Television Series= , Happy Ever After and Make Someone Happy * 'Series 6' - Salty's Secret, Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky, Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, The Fogman, It's Only Snow , The World's Strongest Engine, Middle Engine, James and the Red Balloon, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak and Thomas the Jet Engine * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches , Bill, Ben and Fergus, Edward's Brass Band, What's the Matter with Henry?, James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record, Bad Day at Castle Loch, Salty's Stormy Tale, Something Fishy, Peace and Quiet and Not So Hasty Puddings * 'Series 8' - Thomas to the Rescue, James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day , Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough , Emily's New Route , Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll, Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets it Right , As Good as Gordon, Fish, You Can Do it, Toby! and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting, Thomas and the Rainbow, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Thomas and the Toy Shop, Rheneas and the Dinosaur, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole, Thomas' New Trucks, Bold and Brave, Saving Edward, Thomas and the Golden Eagle, Keeping Up with James and Flour Power * 'Series 10' - The Green Controller , Toby's Afternoon Off, Seeing the Sights, Edward Strikes Out, Thomas' Frosty Friend and Thomas and the Treasure * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller, Gordon and the Engineer, Thomas and the Spaceship, Smoke and Mirrors, Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy, Hide and Peep, Thomas and the Runaway Car, Thomas in Trouble, Thomas and the Stinky Cheese and Percy and the Left Luggage * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard , Steady Eddie, Rosie's Funfair Special, Henry Gets it Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas!, Excellent Emily, Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon , Tram Trouble, Gordon Takes a Shortcut and Best Friends * 'Series 13' - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird, Play Time, Percy's Parcel, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks , Buzzy Bees and Hiro Helps Out * 'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Victor Says Yes , Thomas in Charge, Being Percy, Merry Winter Wish, Thomas and the Snowman Party , Thomas' Crazy Day, Thomas and Scruff, O the Indignity , Merry Misty Island and Henry's Magic Box * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Percy's New Friends, Happy Hiro, Up, Up and Away!, Henry's Happy Coal, Surprise, Surprise, Stop That Bus! and Percy the Snowman * 'Series 16' - Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Bust My Buffers!, Percy and the Calliope, Salty's Surprise, Sodor Surprise Day, Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters , Whiff's Wish and Happy Birthday Sir! * 'Series 17' - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Steamie Stafford, Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, Too Many Fire Engines, Santa's Little Engine, Away From the Sea, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express, The Smelly Kipper and No More Mr. Nice Engine * 'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Missing Gator, No Steam Without Coal, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea, Long Lost Friend, Emily Saves the World and Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, A Cranky Christmas, Toad and the Whale, Salty All at Sea, Slow Stephen, Reds vs. Blues, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, The Other Side of the Mountain, No Help At All and Wild Water Rescue * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Saving Time, Pouty James, Letters to Santa, Love Me Tender , All in Vain, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks and Henry in the Dark * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear, P.A. Problems , Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, Philip's Number, A Shed for Edward, The Big Freeze and Emily in the Middle * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible, Thomas' Animal Ark, Rosie is Red, Hunt the Truck and Counting on Nia * 'Series 23' - Chucklesome Trucks, Diesel Do Right, Steam Team to the Rescue, Panicky Percy, First Day on Sodor! and Out of Site Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Learning Segments * Series 8 - Truck Trouble, Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? and Edward Helps Emily Up Gordon's Hill * Calling All Engines! - Which Engine for Which Job?, Thomas Looks for Mavis and Which Things are the Same? * Series 9 - What Route Should Thomas Take?, Percy in the Dark and Where Can Neville Find Salty? * Series 10 - Help From Your Friends, Old Route New Route, Right Sized Engine for the Job, Which Load for Rosie? and Where Is Salty's Favourite Place to Work? Videos * 2016 - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers * 2017 - Shark Escape and Sea Monster * 2018 - Meet Nia of Kenya! }} |-|Other Media= Trivia * In storyboards by Robert Gauld-Galliers, the area that appears in the twelfth and the twenty-first, through the twenty-third episodes of the second series, which is different from the new Knapford Harbour being built in Thomas and Trevor and Percy and Harold, is referred to as "Brendam Harbour and Station". It also appears in Cows and Woolly Bear. * The Sodor Shipping Company has at least one large warehouse located here. * Since the fifth series, Brendam Docks has been portrayed as a main line station and also since the same series, Big Mickey and S.S. Vienna's models from TUGS can be seen here. * In "Baa!", Percy says that the docks are his favourite station, albeit while "too tired to think properly." * In Really Useful Around the World, a siding with buffers is placed by Cranky, and the Sodor Shipping Company is moved slightly to another track. * As of the ninth series, the only areas of Brendam shown is the area that Cranky is situated at and the area where SS. Vienna is usually located. * A behind the scenes image reveals that the set of Brendam Docks is placed on a floor. * Brendam Docks has had numerous modifications throughout the years: ** Series 6: *** A warehouse was added in the middle of both the yard and the main dock, replacing the washdown seen in its place in the fifth series. *** Cranky was moved from the middle of the yard to near the edge of the main dock. *** Big Mickey was also moved from in front of SS. Vienna to the other end of the main dock from Cranky. *** The large goods shed was moved from the near edge of the dock to the middle of the dock, the shed however disappeared after No Sleep for Cranky, since it was knocked over by Cranky in the same episode. *** A lot of the sheds and workmen's houses were either moved around or removed completely. ** Series 13: *** The overall layout of the docks became consistent. *** The rails all end at buffers on the side where SS. Vienna normally docks. However, a goof is that the engines still arrive at the docks from that side even though there are buffers. *** There is no longer ballast under the rails. *** A siding was added beside the warehouse which did not connect to any other line, making it inaccessible. ** King of the Railway: *** There are points near Cranky so the engines can switch tracks. ** Series 20: *** A ferry dock was added and another set of points were added nearby. *** A whole set of sidings around the corner from Cranky were added. Two switch tracks were added nearby. *** The inaccessible siding was made accessible again by a set of points. ** Series 21: *** Gantry tracks were added between Big Mickey and Cranky, in order to accommodate Carly. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Wood * Take Along * Take-n-Play * Adventures * Collectible Railway * Thomas Engine Collection Series * ERTL * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * TrackMaster Push Along * Bachmann * Mega Bloks * Motorized Railway * Tomica ru:Доки Брендама Category:Harbours Category:Landmarks Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Wellsworth and Suddery Railway Category:North Western Railway Category:Inhabited areas Category:Brendam Docks